1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring the directional properties of the surface of shafts and, more particularly, to a method of measuring the directional properties of the surface of shafts by pressing a measuring contact terminal against the objective surface of a shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the directional properties of the surface of shafts which constitute various kinds of machines and tools were measured by directly observing the objective surface while using a magnifying means or by observing a replica of the objective surface while using a magnifying means. According to these methods, however, it is difficult to quantitatively measure the directional properties of the surface of shafts.